


Nypmhet

by puppy_graham



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Feminization, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, loose inspiration taken from the book Lolita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppy_graham/pseuds/puppy_graham
Summary: Will Graham has a way of pulling in his alpha like no one else. It's a shame Hannibal can't resist his nypmhet
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 49





	Nypmhet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with another feminized Will fic -- can't help myself. The idea to do a sort of Lolita AU was well-received on Twitter so I hope you all enjoy. I didn't see Will as any particular age in this fic, but probably somewhere from 18 - 20. He isn't meant to be underage, I only liked the general aesthetics of Lolita and that's what is incorporated. Speaking of Twitter, follow me for general Hannigram bullshit and updates on this fic ~ @baekingbuns ~

The first time Hannibal saw Will was in the summer. His toes were buried in the grass, pale shoulders exposed to the raging sun. Chocolate curls brushed across his forehead messily. Not a care in the world. It was as if time had stopped for a while, Hannibal simply watching the small boy sip his drink and adjust his oversized sunglasses to perch on his nose, eyes squinting into a lopsided grin. Nothing had ever made him want a person more. The need was strong; in a way, Hannibal felt the urge to devour the small boy whole. To see what he could become, with blood shining against his dainty hands, staining his very being. 

“Graham”. The name rolled off of his tongue well, sounding melodic in the Lithuanian accent. Nothing could rival the way it sounded from Will’s Louisiana twang, though. Despite being rather cherubic in nature, the words that escaped those plush lips were far from angelic. The swearing didn’t bother Hannibal. Anything said in that backwoods, home-grown voice was like a breath of fresh air. 

Perhaps it was Hannibal’s alpha instincts that drew him to the omega boy, but that was not what made him stay. Will’s slender figure, his gentle voice, ocean eyes. Most of all, his wide smile — exposed as he ran across the yard in a cherry print bikini. The ruffled skirt flapped in the wind when Will embraced Hannibal, wrapping his legs around the taller man. Face digging into his scent glands. From that point on, Hannibal knew he would never let this prize go. 

Whatever Will desired, Hannibal would gladly provide. His frail omega loved to tease him by taking licks at the spoon while making dinner or batting his eyelashes to ask for ice cream (the third time that week). It was simply in Hannibal’s biology to love Will Graham now, so how could he be opposed? 

The long days stretched out before them endlessly, full of beach trips and lazy afternoon naps. Will, floppy sun hat atop his head, would lay against Hannibal’s chest on their beach towel, looking up coyly through his eyelashes. Such a tease, Hannibal thought, locking their lips into a kiss. The way his omega blushed as they pulled away was reward enough. That shy demeanor did not stay throughout the day; he demanded that Hannibal knot him as soon as they returned to their rented cottage. 

Sunsets were possibly Hannibal’s favorite part of the day. He would cradle Will in his arms on the roof, listening to him ramble about this and that. Grinning when a tinkling laugh would make itself heard. By the time darkness had fallen, Will would be fast asleep, leaving Hannibal to carry him inside. His gingham playsuit rode up ever so slightly, allowing Hannibal to grip the soft meat of his ass. There would be no sex that night, only their soft breaths mingling as Will burrowed into the warmth of his elder.

In many ways, Will was the complete foil to Hannibal. While the alpha was all sharp lines and tanned skin, Will’s unmarked flesh almost shimmered in the sunlight. He held an air of childlike innocence, despite Hannibal knowing very well how capable he could truly be. These differences only brought them closer, Hannibal loving to dote and Will equally loving the attention from his strong alpha. Their bodies fit together in a way crafted only by a master, and when Hannibal saw Will twisted in glorious agony after his release he was positive that there was no one else in his life who mattered quite so much. 

To say that their lives were perfect was far from the truth. Will held no job with which to provide for the pair, so Hannibal often found himself working overtime when needed. Of course Will would whine about being left alone in the home all day. Seeing that this could not continue, Hannibal took out his savings and moved them both to the Italian countryside. Picking up their existences and going elsewhere was undeniably a feat, but as long as they were together, it wouldn’t matter. Hannibal wanted to show his beloved the world, and this was only the first step. 

Neighbors had also begun to disappear, leading Hannibal to seek out new territory.


End file.
